The Death Of Trunks
by trunks1138
Summary: Trunks alternate fight with Cell that leads to his untimely death.


The Death Of Trunks

Vegeta couldn't believe the power of Perfect Cell. Vegeta put his energy into a kick and swung. He had kicked Cell right in the neck and Cell didn't even flinch.

"Is that the best you got?" Cell asked.

Vegeta looked and Cell. He was smiling. Vegeta was shaking in his Rit Armor.

_That was my strongest hit!_ Vegeta thought to himself quietly on the south islands. Cell then grabbed Vegeta by the throat. Juts as Cell was about to snap Vegeta's neck, Trunks fired a blast that knocked Cell a few miles back.

"Father!!!" Trunks screamed.

Trunks picked up his father who had passed out due to air loss.

"Krillin! Get my father out of here as soon as possible!" Trunks cried.

Krillin flew down to Vegeta and picked him up.

"Trunks, just promise me you won't die." Krillin asked.

"I can't promise anything!" Trunks yelled.

His ki was now off the charts. He was still Stage 2 Super Saiyan though.

_I'll have to transform to beat Cell! _Trunks thought.

Krillin then flew away from the battle. Trunks saw Cell flying up to him. Trunks charged a Burning Attack and fired it. Cell dodged and punched Trunks in the face.

_And can't transform unless I get away from him!_ Trunks thought worriedly.

Cell punched Trunks in the gut then smacked him to the ground. Trunks found out he was bleeding. Trunks fired a blast that hit Cell in the face knocking him upward. Trunks almost transformed but Cell came down and kicked him away. Cell then charged at Trunks. The two locked hands. Trunks could feel his fingers being bent back. He wasn't powerful enough to hold it. It was like a no-win game of pinochle. Trunks then kicked away from Cell and blasted him in the face. Cell punched threw the smoke and Trunks was out of breath.

"That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.

He then turned Super Saiyan Third Stage. He looked at Cell.

"Scared now?" Trunks asked.

"You have incredible power! But are you fast?" Cell replied.

Cell then flew up to Trunks and punched him 20 times in the stomach. Cell then punched Trunks in the face. Trunks kicked at Cell. Cell flew back about 2 feet. Then Trunks flew after him and punched him.

"You're too slow!" Cell yelled.

"I won't lose in strength that's for sure!" Trunks replied.

Trunks's ki went up to never before seen new levels.

"Now what do you think of me?" Trunks asked.

"I think you beat me strength wise but not speed wise." Cell replied laughing.

Cell then kicked Trunks in the stomach, punched him in the back, and then head-butted him away.

"Die!!!!!!" Cell screamed.

Cell then fired a Kamehameha at Trunks. Trunks did a back flip in the air and held the Kamehameha.

Cell pushed harder on the beam. Trunks then kicked the beam up in the air. He then charged at it and volleyed it down to Cell. Cell knocked it away with a punch.

"Playtime's over, Trunks!" Cell screamed.

Cell then charged at Trunks and punched him at least 50 times. Then he kicked Trunks right in the stomach, which was followed by and uppercut to the chin. Cell then did a spin-kick and knocked Trunks into a tree. Trunks hit the tree and fell to the ground. He was coughing up loads of blood.

Trunks managed to stand. He fired at least 20 ki blasts at Cell, which were all deflected back at him. Trunks managed to dodge a few but was still hit.

"This was kind of fun, but you are still too slow." Cell said.

Trunks then yelled, "I won't die in vain!!!!!"

Trunks then flew right up to Cell and socked him in the jaw he then blasted him 10 feet back. Trunks flew behind Cell and kicked him in the air. He then teleported behind him and knocked him to the ground. He fired multiple Ki blasts at Cell. Trunks then flew down and kicked Cell right in the gut. He then grabbed him and said, "If I'm gonna die you're going down with me!"

Trunks then made a huge Super Explosive Wave.

…

When Trunks awoke he saw Cell regenerating.

_No it can't be!_ Trunks thought.

Cell then was in his full form again.

"Nice trick Trunks, but it's over for you" Cell said.

Cell then blasted Trunks right in the face killing him.


End file.
